oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Senor Rainbow
Bishop Scientist Engineer/Forgerer | residence = ??? | alias = "Bishop" "Dr Rain John Bow" | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = August 20th | height = 7'1'' | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = None | dfename = None | dfmeaning = None | dftype = None }} Senor Rainbow(セニョールレインボー,Senyō Rureinbō) is a well known scientist under the alias of Dr. Rain John Bow, and had been one of many who had the capabilities of being the successor to . Though he is most well known for his many quirks such as his incredible attempts to seem "hard boiled". He is known for joining the organization known of Kokuban with his physical capabilities and his choice of weapon. With his intelligence he has made quite a few contributions to this organization only strengthening their overall power. Despite his quirks of determined toughness and his dependency on his intellect he has shown physical capabilities allowing for him to reach the position of Bishop within Kokuban. Though, most of this reason is due to the numerous amount of technology he is able to use at his disposal at a moment's notice. Appearance This man has a large physique to his appearance which is shown through his height and manly personality. This large physique is not only for appearance as it is shown through his physical capabilities of being able to carry numerous weapons of his creation at his disposal. His hair strikes upwards in a spiky fashion each with individual bells attached to each end of the spikes of hair. The hair continues to drag down to his lower face area. The hair stretches down in a manor familiar to side-burns which he refuses to shave off, however trims them when they are too long. Additionally, his facial hair extends to under his nose where he has a long mustache that curves at the edge of the mustache. One of his eyes are covered by an eye-patch due to his eye being taken out by an invention gone wrong in an earlier age. He regularly dresses in a black robe covered by his white lab coat. Personality His scientific curiosity knows no bounds, as he always wishes to expand his knowledge. This is the case of the side of him that cares for the sciences and experiments on different living creatures as well as materials to further understand how they work. With this curiosity, he had used components of Kairoseki to create weapons and even parts of complex machinery such as the infamous to create his own technology. His curiosity expands to even unsafe reaches as he is shown to sometimes experiment on the pawns of Kokuban in their sleep or even while they are still awake. Another aspect of his personality is his utter attempt to seem tough. He will put emphasis on parts of sentences usually the end which will make him seem as if he means it. This is a quirk in his entirety of attempting to seem tough, in which another part of his toughness would be his refusal to fight females. Rainbow does not fight females for the sake that a part of his toughness is his "try-hard" attitude to be a gentlemen. Since this is the sake of being a gentlemen, Rainbow will not fight females and even protect them even if they are his enemy. Him and his quirks such as his favorite drink being chocolate milk only for him to embrace it is the true meaning of Hard-Boiled to him. The magnitude of his hard boiled attitude had come after hearing tales of the infamous pirate of the , and had decided to follow in his footsteps after hearing his legendary tales of manliness hence him changing his name to Senor Rainbow, his real name is currently unknown. History Childhood Adulthood Contributions to Kokuban *'ASP': A machine developed by Rainbow to counteract the effects of wavelength of the sea and more specifically the effects of the infamous material known as Kairoseki. The letters in ASP stand for Anti Sea Pulse. The tool is made to send out its own wavelength that destructively and directly opposes the wavelength given off by Kairoseki. This wavelength would cause all the Kairoseki within the area of 100 meters to practically crumble away into dust due to it being directly opposing to the wavelength of the sea. The effects of the wavelength however, become slightly weaker the farther they are, say if the Kairoseki were 80 meters away, the Kairoseki would only crack and become more fragile rather than crumble away. The tool itself had been invented through much study of Kairoseki and had invented a tool that would make Kokuban especially dangerous to the world. Due to its ability to crumble away Kairoseki, it can practically eliminate one weakness of the devil fruit users of the organization, however Rainbow is not one of these devil fruit users so it is more of a selfless invention. Each use from these machines require 10 minute cool down in between uses. This tool had been created so that even if he had been captured its production could still be continued, however its use has been limited to members of this group only so far. Use of this tool has only been able to be used within the "inner circle" of the group which consists of very few people that include the king, queen and the knights as well as few other ones of the group. The creation of this tool and its few uses shown to the outside world when they were needed has made Kokuban a highly targeted group from the World Government and individual pirates who seek this sort of machinery. *'Lineage Factor': Rainbow had further progressed Vegapunk's well developed research into a form of genetic modification known as the Lineage Factor. He used this knowledge to make great strides within this organization. 50% of the studying into what put much effort into discovering and mastering this complex system goes towards Masamune's Secret Project(will do something with this in the future). While the other half of his research goes into focused into modifying pawn soldiers as well as trying to develop a powerful cloning system much like the Family had done, long ago. This would simply make Kokuban one of the strongest organizations in terms of manpower once succeeded. Rainbow is currently still in progress and has not fully tamed this wondrous topic of . This whole study is under-wraps and the government is not up to knowledge of this development which could possibly raise the danger level of the entire organization alone, the very same topic that had arrested many years ago. Abilities Intellect Physical Capabilities Weapons and Armor Through his scientific knowledge, Senor Rainbow had made numerous amount of weapons and armors for the group and for his use specifically. His normal weapon that he uses is a simple blade outlined in Kairoseki allowing for him to nullify devil fruit users when he cuts them when he doesn't use Haki. This outline was replaced constantly due to use of his invention, ASP so he decided to leave it as a regular weapon. This is only a simple sword that lacks a guard with a blade resembling that of a regular katana. This is called a Chokutō and is used as his normal weapon in regular combat, showing to be quite skilled using it. More advanced advancements in technology he had made was more specifically his battle suit he had designed himself using components from parts, as well as materials purchased in the underground market. His battle suit is his main use of weaponry as it in made with much-focused attention to it's defense as well as it's offensive capabilities. The outfit itself is a thick armor that encompasses all parts of the body created with an incredibly sturdy and refined version of steel. The individual plates of steel in the forgery had been all imbued with Haki allowing for it to take a black color, much like how swordsmen are able to imbue their blade with Haki. The difference however, is Senor Rainbow had poured his heart and spirit into this creation allowing for him to develop a more permanent covering in compressed Haki allowing for the steel to turn pure black. This allows for the armor to be emotionally attached to that of Rainbow as well as becoming reinforced in durability to proportions of being even called near in-destructible. This allows for Rainbow to fully defend himself from weapon users, however when clashing from other Haki users he can still take damage, only minimized, as well as being able to defend from cutting blows, despite having armor made of steel originally. The entire suit of armor is lined with a strong version of rubber allowing for them to be even more durable as well as allow for flexibility when moving in this armor. This proves quite useful as Rainbow has to obviously move in combat so he is able to preform physical feats such as leaping high in the air and utilizing kicks and punches at faster paces rather than being in armor made solely of the material. Since this is rubber, it provides some of it's advantageous properties such as being able to not conduct electricity. This allows for Rainbow to get around the weakness of a metal to conduct electricity such as his armor. This allows for him to have minimal damage from electric or electric-based attacks. The armor covers the upper area of the body such as the head as well offering protection from attacks capable of decapitating him or crushing his wind pipe. The helmet of the armor acts like a gas mask as well allowing for Rainbow to enter poisonous areas without too much harm due to this addition to his armor. This also opens Rainbow to be able to use poisonous weapons as a part of his arsenal onto his armor mechanism. Sky Combat Rainbow is known as an influential part of the underworld of trading. He is mainly dealing within the area of rare dials found through various sky islands like . He has found a way to utilize these dials through modification to keep up with the powerful enemies found in the , for him and the people who are in Kokuban. Through these modifications he has implemented them into several different inventions of his, mainly his suit of "battle armor". *'Modified Jet Dials:' *'Modified Eisen Dials:' *'Modified Reject Dials:' *'Modified Impact Dials:' *'Modified Flavor Dials:' *'Modified Vision Dials:' Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Quotes Trivia